A Winter Surprise
by GarethByrd
Summary: Estel and Legolas surprise each other during the Midwinter festival. WARNING: Slash and utter Fluff. Merry Christmas!


DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Wish it was.

A Midwinter Surprise

Snow drifted down gently onto the leaves strewn around under the trees. The paths were white, the trees decorated with sparkling icicles. The dark sky was decorated by the bright light of the half-moon and the twinkle of the stars. The gentle sound of Elven singing drifted down on the breeze, accompanied by the soft melody of the birds of the forest.

Legolas walked slowly through the trees, listening to the soft crunch of the snow under his feet. The smell of warmth and the other Elves still floated around him, slowly replaced by the crisp scent of winter. The goblet of wine in his hand was still slightly warm, and he wrapped his hands around it. His breath made clouds in the air, twirling around in wisps.

As much as the celebrations were fun and exciting, the air had become too thick for Legolas. All the Elves he knew, and far too many that he didn't, had turned up for the celebrations. The hall was crowded, with Elves talking over each other. The music flowed through the people, a dance beginning in the middle of the hall.

There were not only Elves in the hall. As much as he tried, he could not get the sole Man in Rivendell out of his mind. Estel, the young Man, had been one of the first to greet the party of travellers from Mirkwood.

This year, it had been decided for seemingly no reason whatsoever, the Midwinter festival would be huge, greater than had been known for a century. The guests had arrived months in advance, helping with preparations being part of the excitement of the whole thing. And Estel had always tagged along behind a train of Elves sent out to organise some event or decoration.

Legolas smiled at the thought. Estel's curiosity was insatiable. He would ask for details of the goings-on in the rest of Middle-Earth. He would discuss weapons and fighting tactics. Whenever there was a moment of rest, he would ask for a story or a song from somewhere else. He delighted in having new people to fight with, and relished any opportunity to do so.

The young Man had taken quite a shine to Legolas. He would often follow the Mirkwood Elves around on their tasks, and interrogate the Prince on any matter that came to mind. Legolas found it amiable company – a refreshing change from the company of Elves. His grey eyes sparkled with a Man's joy, with the added shine of an Elven upbringing. Though his dark hair was frequently unkempt, it had a charm of its own, so unlike any that Legolas had seen.

He stopped himself. He could not deny that he had certain feelings for Estel, but if he could put a stop on them, he would. Though Elves were frequently more open-minded about such subjects, Estel was still young. And Estel showed no signs of wanting to be anything more than friends. No. Any observations of that kind would merely be that. Observations.

* * *

Estel sighed. He had spent so long helping to prepare for this giant festival that, now it was here, it had none of Midwinter's usual sparkle. The snow, the music, the excellent food – none of it could bring out the joy he knew he should feel. He had tried a dance with some of the elven ladies, but none could make him feel any better. His mind was elsewhere.

There was a certain Elf, one who came from Mirkwood, who intrigued him. The Elf was strong, yet nimble; kind, yet at times ruthless; beautiful, yet with a ruggedness of his own. Legolas confused him. He felt a friendship with the elf: wanted to know more about him. The time spent with him whilst working on the festival did not seem enough, and they were always being watched.

Estel started as he realised where his thoughts were leading. He shook his head, hoping to clear his mind of the Elf's silvery, flowing hair; how, when caught by the light in just the right way, it shone brighter than the moon; the way his pale eyes twinkled when he laughed, or when he smiled; the delicate curve of his lips when he smiled in just that way.

He needed to clear his head. He got up from his seat at the side of the hall, and headed towards the doors. He skirted around several Elven couples, all dancing and merry-making. Midwinter was the time when you had fun and enjoyed yourself, something Estel couldn't seem to do.

He darted around the back of the tree dragged in earlier from outside, the branches spread wide. Holly and ivy decorated the pillars of the hall, with hand-made ornaments dotted around the walls. He spotted the one he made himself, that Legolas had put on the wall for him. For all of his seventeen years, he wasn't exactly tall. His mouth curved into a smile.

"And where are you going?" came a familiar voice from behind him.

"I just need some air, Ada." he replied, turning around to face the dark-haired Elf.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. His accusatory stare was broken as he was nudged in the back by Erestor.

"Oh, let the boy be. It's packed with Elves in here. I'm sure he's feeling a little short." Erestor said, grinning evilly at the boy now glaring at him. Erestor darted back into the crowd. Elrond sighed.

"Go on. Don't do anything stupid." he watched as Estel smiled, and walked slowly down the shining path. He even laughed slightly, as the boy sank knee-deep into the snow, unexpectedly, and tipped forward, his face smacking into the snowdrift.

Estel picked himself up, and continued pushing through the snow. At least the cold and the exercise took his mind off the one Elf he couldn't find. It was mysterious: he hadn't seen Legolas all day, only glimpsing him at breakfast. When asking other Elves, only a few had seen him, and none knew where he had been for the last two hours.

He skirted around the back of a clump of trees, walking off the path and into the deeper thickness of the forest. His eyes, though lacking the brilliance of the Elves' eyes, had spotted something that made him think. A small smile had crept onto his face.

He knelt down, seeing a small flash of colour among the dark greens and browns. A pale cream thread had snagged on a low branch, leaving the evidence of its wearer's path. His smile grew wider. He kept all his senses open to see which of the Elves he would be able to ambush. It was his favourite challenge, and despite their sensitive hearing, he was surprisingly successful.

A silver spark caught his eyes. He ducked down, keeping himself out of view behind a large fallen log. He crept around, getting into the prime position to pounce upon the unsuspecting Elf. He was dressed elegantly in a pale cream tunic and leggings, with a loose jacket over the top. On his feet were simple elven boots, the same pale cream as the rest of the outfit. The elf's silvery hair had been caught by the moonlight, the braid glistening alongside the shine of the hair.

"I can hear you." came the voice. His breath hitched in his throat.

Legolas.

* * *

Legolas turned around to the slightly flushed face of Estel, peering over the top of the log.

"How is it that I may surprise the other Elves, but never you?" he said, smiling. He walked up closer. Legolas looked down, smiling despite himself. Estel's clothes had instantly caught his eyes, the deep red and green tunic only partially hiding him in the undergrowth. The delicate silver needlework sparkled in the pale light, along with the delicate silver headband woven into his still scruffy hair. His whole outfit shone with obvious fancy, made for the ballroom rather than for Estel. It somehow managed to make him look even more beautiful than he already did and also make him look like a fool.

"I am always listening, and never lost in thought."

Estel raised an eyebrow. "Now that," he said, "is an utter lie."

Legolas raised both eyebrows. "And how would you know that?"

"I've seen you sometimes, when you go walking. You stand still, staring off into nothing, until..." He laughed. "Until I stand on a loose twig."

Legolas blushed slightly at the boy's watch on him. There was a tense silence, while each thought of something to say.

"Why aren't you in the hall?" Estel asked finally. "It's Midwinter! You ought to be celebrating!"

"I'm not really in the mood." he replied, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.

"What is it that troubles you?" Estel's curious streak was back. Legolas wasn't sure he wanted to tell Estel what his mind thought of. Some of the things it touched on he would never dream of telling the young Man, for fear of corrupting his youthful and innocent mind.

"It is nothing of importance." Estel fell silent.

The two walked on in silence for a while, each wanting to say something, to break the silence, but wanting to respect the seeming want for quiet. The trees dulled the faint sounds of the festival, and of the animals. One sound, however, had been getting louder. Legolas' eyes widened as he realised where his treacherous feet had taken him.

The thin, winding stream shone crystal clear, bordered by pure white snow. It flowed down a small waterfall, and trickled over the smooth pebbles on the riverbed. Next the the waterfall, a small bandstand had been erected, made of white stone and decorated with flowers and trailing ivy. The area was well known as a romantic location. Legolas glanced at Estel, who's face was filled with wonder.

"I've never been here before." he breathed.

"Really?" Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought a handsome Man such as yourself would have to choose between multiple invitations."

"Handsome?" Estel looked up at Legolas, who blushed furiously.

"I didn't mean... I just meant... It was..." Legolas stuttered out.

Estel laughed. "Don't worry. I shall simply take it as a compliment." And he smiled that really special smile, that never failed to set his heart alight. The two of them laughed, and the air was instantly cleared. They sat down in the bandstand, relaxing and sharing stories of their rather more childish exploits.

"And Elrond never realised it was you who dressed up the cat?" Legolas stammered through his laughter.

Estel merely shook his head, unable to speak through the laughter.

Finally, the laughter calmed down. "Erestor always said that the reason I was such a troublemaker was because I didn't have a woman." He rolled his eyes at the obviously oft-repeated phrase. Legolas snorted, having heard the phrase enough himself. The air, however, tensed a little.

Estel jumped up, as a deer suddenly snorted behind him. Legolas couldn't help but laugh at the look on the boy's face.

"What? It caught me by surprise." he murmured.

"A deer?" Legolas shook his head. "The race of Men really is failing."

"Hey!" He started towards Legolas, who merely grabbed the boy's arms and held them behind him.

"Honestly, Estel." He let the boy go, laughing. Estel's pet lip didn't help, and he sat down as if he were a much younger child having a tantrum. Legolas ruffled the boy's hair. Estel batted his hands away, laughing.

Estel suddenly looked up at Legolas with large eyes. "Legolas," he said in a voice that couldn't be refused, "Could you teach me about..." he paused.

"About what?" Legolas was instantly curious.

Estel looked down, and traced a circle in the snow with the tip of his boot. "Girls." he murmured.

Legolas was slightly stunned. "Why are you asking me about girls?" he replied, with a half-amused, half-strained smile.

"Well, Ada and the other Elves, I just don't feel I can talk to them about it." He looked up at Legolas again, but his eyes were somewhat different. "But with you, I can."

Legolas smiled, proudly. "I'm not the one to talk to if you want to know how to win them over. I never bothered, myself." Estel raised an eyebrow. "What? I have plenty of time. And to be quite honest, if you want my opinion, they're nothing but trouble."

Estel laughed. "You sound like Erestor."

"I sound like Erestor? Is that good or bad?"

"Neither. He's a pain, but you're much nicer." Estel blinked, and opened his mouth to say something. He looked down, and started making circles again. There was another tense silence.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

Estel hesitated. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had, but he couldn't go on wondering whether or not the Elf really liked him. He took in a breath.

"Estel, are you okay?" Legolas' hand was on his arm, his face angled down into Estel's, full of concern.

"Have you ever... thought about..." he paused.

"Yes?"

"Boys?"

The two looked at each other, each looking for some kind of recognition in the other's face. Estel desperately hoping the answer was yet, Legolas hoping this meant what he thought it did.

"Yes." he whispered. "All the time."

"Then, it's not just me." Estel smiled again. He looked up at Legolas, expectantly. The older elf was looking down at the ground, fiddling with the hem of his tunic.

"Estel, when I said you were handsome, earlier." he looked into Estel's slightly questioning eyes. "I meant it."

Estel was caught slightly off guard. The look of surprise on Estel's face made Legolas stop for a second. "I mean, if you don't want-"

"Legolas, ever since you came here, I've dreamt of you saying that." The two looked into each other's eyes, finally seeing there what they had hoped to see.

Legolas glanced up as a bird settled into the plants in the roof, and started to sing. He blinked slightly. Estel glanced up, trying to see what Legolas was looking at. They looked at each other.

"Mistletoe."

Legolas glanced down. Was this right? Two men, of two different races, at that, and so different in ages. He would live on far longer than Estel, and he would have to watch Estel grow older. But even then, being in love over such a long distance would be hard. Very hard. Nigh on impossible.

Estel glanced down. He knew it would be hard, if they were to have a relationship. And what would Elrond say? He had promised not to do anything rash or stupid, and Elrond, no doubt, would see this as both.

They locked eyes.

"Is this not... against the rules?" Estel asked, cautiously.

"To hell with the rules." breathed Legolas, before leaning down over Estel, and capturing his lips with his own. He gripped the back of the Man's neck, placing the other hand on his lower back. Estel put his hands on the Elf's chest and returned the kiss, the touch light and soft, just like the soft snow that covered the ground around them. The sounds around them faded into nothing. They heard only each other's racing heartbeats and soft breathing. They saw nothing, closing their eyes and losing themselves in each other's touch. Estel's musky scent flowed around Legolas, blending with his own, fresher scent. Each tasted the other, the diluted tang of wine still flowing in Legolas' mouth.

The two pulled slowly away, opening their eyes. They held on to each other for a while, looking into each other's eyes.

Estel snuggled down into Legolas' lap.

Legolas smiled. "I love you, Estel."

"I love you too, Legolas." He snuggled in deeper. "Happy Midwinter."


End file.
